Madness Crossing My Skin
by ScarletsBloodyRose
Summary: This, kids, is why you should not download Slender from unsafe sites. It ends up turning your laptop into a portal and sending you and your best friend to the world of Titans! Let us hope that Jazz and Tegan do not get eaten… Well, Jazz is going to come close regardless of what we wish. Rated M cause of Jazz, Tegan's sailor mouth and Levi's toilet jokes. Eren/Jazz Levi/Tegan


I groaned, laying my cheek down on my bed and staring at the screen of my laptop. Another 'Proxy Server Error' popped up. Great… now I need to do a system recovery and fucking restart it and put everything back the way it used to be. Fucking perfect…

Kicking my legs back and forced myself to my feet and out my door, giggling a 'hi pretty' to my cat as I passed to the kitchen, grabbing a Pepsi and a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos. I licked my lips head back to my room when my front door was basically kicked open, sending me falling to my face.

"Hey, whore, I'm here!" Tegan's voice called out as she shut the door.

"Hey, Teg." I mumbled into the beige carpet. Tegan looked at me, rolling her green orbs.

"God… always ready for sex, huh?" She questioned, grabbing my arm and helping me to stand up… if you call 'helping' practical ripping me off the ground and dropping me back down helping… which I do. "So why the fuck am I here again?" She asked, leaning against the wall and looking at her nails.

"Attack on Titan, ya dingus!" I cheered, jumping up and throwing my hands into the air. Tegan just stared at my before brushing past and going to my room where I had already set up her Monster drink and Oreos. She grabbed them off my cluttered dresser and plopped onto my desk chair beneath my loft bed, kicking her feet up.

"So you finally got into it?"

"Yup! And I must say~ Eren, be still my beating vagina~" I giggled, crawling up to my bed and dangling down by my legs. "Oh, could you hit restart, my laptops being a bitch…"

"That's what you get for downloading all that fucking porn." Tegan side, tapping the button.

"Not my fault the internet's for porn…" I shrugged, watching the computer slowly boot up."

"What episode are you on?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at me. I titled my and blinked my blue gems at her.

"Epi… sode?"

"You've been watching the YouTube Crack haven't you?" She asked, her eyes resembling Levi's. I just smiled brightly and nodded happily. Tegan shook her head, looking back at the computer and opening Chrome. "You're an idiot."

"And you're sexy." I noted with a sly grin. Tegan didn't even look back and she hit the side of my head, making me swing slightly. "GOW!"

"Shut up." She said simply, going to Crunchyroll and typing in the first episode.

"Do they have the English Dub?" I asked hopefully.

"No. The Japanese is better. You learn more." She said selecting a video.

"But I don't wanna reeeaaaad…." I whined, shimmying from side to side.

"Don't care. How do you get this fucking this to play?" She asked, moving the mouse across my screen.

"Oh, just pause it, it takes a while to load." I shrugged, grabbing the railing of my bed and flipping over to my feet.

"My God… how you live alone is beyond me…"

"I don't live alone." I shrugged. "Mom comes home every now and then."

"When was the last time she was here?"

"… five days ago?"

"… yeah… how you're alive is beyond… what do you even eat?"

"Pasta sauce." I answered simply.

"You mean pasta?"

I only blinked while she face palmed. "Alfredo sauce is delicious…"

"If it weren't for me you'd be dead…"

"Probably… **BUT LOOK!** The episodes loaded a bit!" I cheered, pointing to the laptop. Tegan tapped the play button and sat back, letting it play through while I watched over her shoulder.

"The resolution on this thing is shit."

"Don't hate me… hate it…" I shrugged, sitting on the desk beside her and watching the screen. Tegan watched with me, but had to pause after fifteen seconds to let it load some more. "Ok… we can hate it..." I muttered, reached for my Pepsi only for my stupid brain to glitch… again… and end up punching it, sending it falling over onto my keyboard. **"OH FUCK!"** I screamed, grabbing my laptop. **"NONONONONO!"**

"Relax, we can just go to my– Holy shit!" Tegan screamed as my laptop began to smoke and spark.

**"KILL IT!"** I screamed, dropping it onto my blood red carpet. Tegan stood up, racing to the kitchen to get the fire extinguisher… I didn't bother telling her I used it last week to make Christmas in my bathroom. I yelped when it sparked again, jumping over it to run after her.

"Wait fo– AH! TEGAN!" I yelled, feeling my foot catch on something. Looking over my shoulder, I saw my foot and up to half my calf had disappeared into the laptop. **"TEGAAAN! IT'S DEVOLOPED THE TASTE FOR HUMAN FLESH!"** I screamed, trying to kick it with my other foot, only for it to be sucked in as well.

Tegan rushed back into the room, dropping the extinguisher at what she saw "Jazz!" She called, grabbing my arm and pulling. Gripping onto hers, I tried to pull myself closer on my legs to be sucked in more. "Don't let go!"

"Why the fuck would I let go?!" I screamed, the laptop now at my thighs. Tegan growled, trying to pull me again but it only made me sink down to my stomach. "This isn't how I wanted to die! I'm supposed to die from the best sex ever!" I shrieked as it rose to my chest.

"You aren't going to die!" Tegan yelled as my shoulders began to disappear.

"TEGAN! Tell my boyfriends I never loved them!" I cried out as my head was sucked in.

The sensation was weird, like I was in two places at once… When I opened my eyes, I saw clear blue skies with puffy clouds. Blinking in confusion, I looked up, seeing Tegan above me and falling with me. _**"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"**_ She screamed over the sound of the wind.

"I don't know!" I yelled backed, looking down to the ground fast approaching. "Oh shit!" I screamed, flailing around in the air. Above me, Tegan only widened her eyes as my flailing caused my to drift out off course.

Tegan landed safely on a large pile of hay… while I landed in a river nine feet away.

Gasping, I jumped out of the water, clutching the river bank for dear life. Tegan tumbled out of the pile, sitting up with straw sticking out of her bloody red locks. "Are you okay?" I asked, climbing out carefully, only to look down and find my short white cotton dress was now ruined.

"What kind of shit did you download?!" Tegan raged.

"Slender…" I blinked.

Tegan glowered at me before her brows furrowed in confusion. "What… happened to you?"

"Wha?" I hummed, looking down.

**MY TITS?! **_**WHERE**_** ARE MY TITS?!** They shrunk!… Am I fucking shorter?! I looked up at her before pointed and backing up, causing me to fall back into the water. "Look at yourself!"

Tegan looked down, finding herself to have become shorter, her body resembling how it did when she was 15. "What the hell?" She asked, standing up and inspecting herself.

"What happened to my body?!" I gasped, jumping from the water.

"How the fuck am I supposed to kn–… Jazz…" Tegan blinked, looking over my shoulder. "Is… that a…" She didn't finish as I turned around looking across the river. Nothing seemed out of place until my eyes traced a nearby tree line. Something… was there…

"What is that…?" I asked, turning around fully and taking a step closer.

"Jazz! Don't move!" Tegan hissed silently. I ignored her, moving to stand by the bank as I squinted against the sunlight. Opening my mouth to question it again, I was silenced when the ground shook beneath me. Gasping, my eyes widened upon seeing what looked like a human… only 20 times bigger.

"T-Tegan…?" I whimpered, taking a step back. I felt her hand on my arm, grabbing me roughly as she tugged.

**"RUN YOU FUCKING WHORE!"** She screamed at me, pulling me along with her. The human creature began moving faster towards us, with its large size it seemed it didn't need to run to catch up.

"What is that thing?!" I yelled, trying to keep my legs moving.

"It's a Titan!"

"From the show?! But that's all fiction!"

"Does that look fictional to you?!" She growled, pointing a finger behind her at the creature. "Now use your legs for something other than wrapping around men!"

I gulped running to keep up with her as she lead us into a heavily wooded area. The trees were so thick the creature slowed down, but Tegan kept going, weaving in and out of the trees. Looking behind me, I saw we had long since lost sight of the Titan. "M-maybe we should stop?" I asked, my legs burning from the effort.

"Not a chance! Not until we find the…" Tegan paused in running, looking down. In front of us was a beaten dirt path with many hoof prints in it. "Here we go." She said simply.

I moved next to her, staring at the dirt and then in both way, pointing to the right. "I think they moved that way…"

"That's the smartest thing you've ever said in all the years I've known you. I think your genius is showing." Tegan stated, following the trail.

"Oh fuck… stay inside! The apocalypse is here!" I whined, wrapping my arms around my head as I followed her.

The forest was actually very peaceful… despite the giant fucking Titans that could be lurking around. I made sure to stay by Tegan, since she…well… she was fucking _TEGAN_. I fear her more than any Titan… they should be running… Every now and then, I looked over to her to see her gaze focused on the horizon.

**[-][-][-]**

"So…what are we looking for?" I asked blankly, turning to face her.

"The Survey Corps." She answered. "They'd be the only people outside the wall."

"The people on horses, right?"

"God you're an id—" She stopped talking and walking, looking ahead of us. I stopped as well, following her gaze. Ahead of us was a group of about ten men on horseback, moving towards us. Me and Tegan did not move a muscle as they approached. They saw us soon enough and trotted forward, stopping a short distance from us.

"You two! What are you doing out here?" One of them asked.

I looked to Tegan, hoping she had thought of something.

"We don't know. We woke up by some river." Tegan answered for us.

The men looked over us before nodding to me. "Why is she all wet?"

"She fell into the river."

The men mumbled amongst themselves, eyes locked on us. "Where are you from?"

"We don't remember…" I put in, wringing my hands. _Damn… the blond near the ends kinda hot… wonder if he goes for young cuties~_

The man who appeared to be in charge nodded, having accepted our answers. "Please, come with us, ladies." He said, kicking his horse to get it to continue walking. A man with short, curled dark hair offered a hand to Tegan, helping her to sit in front of him. The male with blonde hair brought his horse up to me, smiling as he offered a hand. I smiled back and took it, hopping into the saddle. "Let's move."

The group began moving on, heading through the forest that could be hiding any amount of Titan. The group stayed silent as we trekked on. Even the man behind me made no noise. All that filled the air was the sound of clicking metal, hoofs and… sniffing?

Looking over my shoulder I saw the blonde man behind me holding a lock of my hair, sniffing it. "U-uh…?" I blinked, looking up at him as he let it fall and sat up straight, smiling softly to himself. Ignoring this as best I could, I looked to the side where Tegan was; staring blankly ahead of her. The man behind her seemed to be blushing darkly, eyes glancing down at her as one of his hands slowly slinked to her front. Well… she was just wearing shorts, a bra and a hoodie that was nearly all the way unzipped. Before the man could actually grab her, Tegan swung her elbow up, hitting the man in the temple, sending him tumbling down.

The horses stopped, turning to look at the commotion. The leader of the group groaned, moving closer and taking Tegan onto his horse. "Get back on your horse." He demanded to the man on the ground, leading us away again.

**[-][-][-]**

We moved along for what felt like two hours we arrived at a break in the trees looking over a vast field and a massive stone wall across it. "That's where we're going." The leader told us, looking back. "Alright men. Get ready." He advised, turning his horse around. The man behind me reached forward, taking my hands and placing them onto the horn of the saddle.

"You're going to want to hold on." He said simply.

"Why?" I asked. My question was answered when everyone clicked their reins and galloped forward. I yelped, gripping into the saddle as we raced across the field.

The wall drew closer and closer, a panel on it slowly rising to allow us in. More men in uniform greeted us, ushering us along the streets. The head of the group spoke to them, saying they needed to take us to the courts and have our situation figured out.

I blanked out for most of this, just looking at all the buildings we passed. It was nearly another hour until we were at the courthouse. Tegan remained silent, only making movements to quiet me when I tried to speak.

In the end, we were allowed to remain in the walls seeing as we were no real threat (as far as they knew). We were then ushered through the streets to the home of a young couple willing to take us in. The couple was kind and helped us with clothing and food. Truthfully, it was damn near a better home than my old one…

* * *

Deadly here, saying best hold on to your pants and underwear and enjoy this fuck fest.


End file.
